conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Nøjālđæŋglisc
Setting Nøjālđǣŋglisc (or New Old English) is a language quite similar to English, except it borrows words, phrases and other grammatical aspects from other Germanic languages, such as declension and conjugation. It was created in early 2010 by Chris Boyd. Phonology This is the NOE alphabet: Aa Āā Ää Åå Bb C Dd Đđ ð Ee Ēē Gg (Hh) Ii Īī Jj Kk Ll Mm M̄m̄ Nn Ŋŋ Oo Øø Ōō Pp Rr Ss Tt Þþ Uu Ūū Vv Ww Yy Ȳȳ Ýý Phonotactics All consonants are allowed to cluster except if the second letter is a ð, ŋ, m̄ or đ. The only vowel clusters allowed are eo and ēo. Basic Grammar Nouns Declension First Declension Hus - house Second Declension Îgr - dignity Third Declension Germänna - Germany Verbs All verb infinitives end in -r. They are conjugated according to person and tense. Only one verb, ēr (to be) is conjugated according to animacy as well. The third person singular comprises of he, she and it. The third person plural comprises of they (female) and they (male). There is also a fourth person, meaning “one”, which can also be used in place of “we” in questions, i.e. “Shall'' one'' go?” instead of “Shall we go?" There are three tenses in NOE: present, preterite and future. gennr - to go ēr - to be (inanimate) ēder - to be (animate) Dictionary Welcome Ƿǣlcomm Hello Hællø Good morning Gøde mōrgne Good afternoon Gøde æftermōrgne Good evening Gøde hilþ Goodnight Gøde nācte Goodbye Leŋgle How are you? Cør edis? Long time no see! Er hǣđ vōll scicse ve i u diŋga ic! What’s your name? Ƿæt endet rūre næm? Where are you from? Vrøm ūc ellegys? Pleased to meet you Endima frøj dy génnr (d(y)/(‘)) u/ū/ulle/rū Good luck Gøde frōlic Cheers Lißseloþre Good health Rūre alsic Bon appetit Gøde apetīt Bon voyage Gøde trīpp Excuse me (to pass through) Mī læssegirys Excuse me (to reiterate speech) ßcỷlde? Sorry (apology) Scæme Sorry (to pass through) Scæma Sorry (to reiterate speech) Scæmegirys? How much is this? Høj fyle costist? Please Næmiŋg Thank you Đankima Where’s the toilet? Ƿære endist scie ðe tøjlette? Get well soon Scarū gødem đervette Would you like to dance? Vørdis dansr? I love you I''' '''helþ u''' Trouble understanding I don’t understand (I) '''þo delenđøma Please say that again Næmiŋg, ƿe-'lic ðyss' Please speak more slowly Næming, palegire mør lent Please write it down Næming, skrỷpte it. How do you say...? Hø̄ endist saġeđ ðe vørd......? Do you speak...? Læss(is/imys) u/rū....? Help! Leave me alone! Læjve mig! Help! Hjǣlp! Fire! Elkiŋg børnet! Stop! Kéŋg! Call the police! Kø̄l ðe Polis! Idioms It’s all Greek to me (Er) endist āll Grēc sy mig. It’s raining cats and dogs (Er) plør kåm käßse ænđ kanīne A few sandwiches short of a picnic Lēgen arrāmelġescing When pigs fly Væn ðe scƿynt fliegemet Out of sight, out of mind Meggesig, hjøllersig. It’s a small world ‘'Ne' minnä ginþa (ist) Questions Who? Kie? What? Vic? Which? Vince? Where? Vø̄? Why? Ƿǣ? When? Væn? How? Hø̄? How much? Hø̄ vol? How many? Hø̄ voln? Because… Cūr… Days of the week Monday Montag Tuesday Dørtag Wednesday Þertag Thursday Hvärtag Friday Vingtag Saturday Sabaþ̱e Sunday Sontag Months and seasons January Janƿar February Färƿar March Marc April Aƿelle May Mæje June Joni July Jøli August Aƿuguṡt September Helþembre October Øktombre November Nøvæmbre December Decsæmbre Spring Ƿe-'nove' Summer Inke Autumn Autúmn Winter Ƿæntr Time Now Nū Next Nikst Before Prø Previous Prikst Yesterday Hērle Tomorrow Nikstag In ______ days’/hours’/minutes’ time Als(e) _____ (dæg/ør/minut)’ne _______ days/hours/minutes ago Prø _____ (dæg/ør/minut)’ne At ______ o’clock Væn ist cér’ør ______ Counting Cardinal Ordinal 1 Ajn Anßse 2 Dø Doße 3 Þrie Þrieđe 4 Fōr Forþe 5 Fỷnþ Fỷnþe 6 Seks Sekþe 7 Set Setþe 8 Øjt Øjte 9 Nin Ninte 10 Þin Þinte 11 Ølf Ølfse 12 Døv Døve 13 Þintrie Þintriete 14 Þinfōr Þinfōrte 15 Þinfỷnþ Þinfỷnþe 20 Døþin Døþinte 30 Trieþin Trieþinte 40 Fōrþin Fōrþinte 50 Fỷnþin Fỷnþinte 60 Sekþin Sekþinte 70 Setþin Setþinte 80 Øjtþin Øjtþinte 90 Ninþin Ninþinte 100 Hunðart Hunðarte 200 Døhunðart Døhunðarte 300 Triehunðart Triehunðarte 400 Fōrhunðart Fōrhunðarte 500 Fỷnhunðart Fỷnhunðarte 600 Sekhunðart Sekhunðarte 700 Sethunðart Sethunðarte 800 Øjthunðart Øjthunðarte 900 Ninhunðart Ninhunðarte 1000 Þøsant Þøsante 2000 Døþøsant Døþøsante 3000 Trieþøsant Trieþøsante 4000 Fōrþøsant Fōrþøsant 5000 Fỷnþøsant Fỷnþøsante 6000 Sekþøsant Sekþøsante 7000 Setþøsant Setþøsante 8000 Øjtþøsant Øjtþøsante 9000 Ninþøsant Ninþøsante 10000 Þinþøsant Þinþøsante 100000 Hunðartþøsant Hunðartþøsante Million Miljōn Miljōnte*** Billion Biljōn Biljōnte*** Trillion Triljōn Triljōnte*** Quadrillion Fōrtiljōn Fōrtiljōnte*** *The system of counting is similar to English. To say 9876, say the word for nine thousand, then eight hundred, then seventy and then six. *** One million and further is written in short scale, i.e. 1 million 1,000,000 1 billion 1,000,000,000 1 trillion 1,000,000,000,000 1 quadrillion 1,000,000,000,000,000 Long scale terms are as follows: 1 millard Millarđ Millarđe 1,000,000,000 1 billion Loŋgbiljōn Loŋgbiljōnte 1,000,000,000,000 1 billard Billarđ Billarđe 1,000,000,000,000,000 1 trillion Loŋgtriljōn Loŋgtriljōnte 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 1 trillard Trillarđ ''Trillarđe'' 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 1 quadrillion Loŋgfōrtiljōn Loŋgfōrtiljōnte 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 1 quadrillard Fōrtillarđ Fōrtillarđte 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 To give you an example of how the counting system works... 1997 Þøsantninhunðartninþinse't ''Þøsant-ninhunðart-ninþin-set 2478 '''Døþosantfōrhunðartsetþinøjt Døþøsant-fōrhunðart-setþin-øjt 944th Ninhunðartfōrþinfōrþe Ninhunðart-fōrþin-fōr'þe'' '''For a shorter way to say dates, say them as so: 1997 Nineteen-ninety-seven Þinninninþinset /θɪnːɪnˑɪnˑθɪnsɛt/ 2478 Twenty-four-seventy-eight Døþinfōrsetþinøjt /døθɪnfɤrsɛtθɪnøjt/ Example text Category:Languages